


I Got Pranked

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Castiel's POV, Gen, Panties, Pranks, Prankster Dean, Prankster Sam, Prankster in Training Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: A prank gone wrong. Told from Castiel's point of view.





	I Got Pranked

Castiel's POV

It was a prank. A simple one, yes, but still a prank. And it had backfired. Let me explain.

There was a short time of reprieve from the hectic life of the Winchester. A time of peace, if you will. So, Sam had enlisted my help to prank Dean. I had asked why to which the younger Winchester replied,

"Just 'cause."

I had never pranked anyone before, excepted for the odd "pull my finger" joke, and I knew this prank wouldn't be harmful to the other Winchester, so I was alright with it. After all, I still saw myself as the Winchesters' guardian. I tried to keep the peace between them as much as possible, but as of late, I was mostly their odd angel friend.

My job was simple- get into Dean's room and replace all of his undergarments with the panties that Sam had bought. When did Sam have time to do this? And why did he know Dean's panty size? I still have no idea, but when Sam distracted Dean with lunch, I snuck into Dean's room.

With luck, the first drawer I opened happened to be where all of Dean's undergarments were kept. The semi-neat stacks of blue, grey, and black boxer briefs were replaced with multi-colored woman's panties. It was such an odd sight- so much brightly colored cotton lying amongst the dark-colored socks. Anyway, I closed up the drawer and his the undergarments in a random box of case files before returning to the brothers.

It was later the next day that Sam eagerly anticipated Dean to come out and demand his stolen possessions, but no such thing happened. Dean, as calm as ever, came into the kitchen and bid both of us good morning. He poured himself a cup of coffee, while Sam and I looked at each other nervously.

I watched Dean as he made his way to the refrigerator as I watched Sam out of the corner of my eye, picking up his preferred box of cereal. Dean looked so calm and… just not angry or irritated. I-

"Dean?!"

Looking over, Sam had fallen into one of Dean's pranks. Above the man was an empty glass of what suspiciously looked like a mixture of milk, eggs, and flour. Attached to the glass was a well-hidden string, which was attached to the box of cereal that Sam attempted to pick up. The soupy, almost gooey, mess that moved Sam's hair had dropped onto his shoulders. Then, the exact moment that I look over at Dean, I got pied in the face.

The aluminum pan fell to the floor with a clank as I tried to rid the cream from my eyes. Sam had already left, a trail of muck following after him. Looking at Dean again, almost expecting another pie to the face, he had his arms crossed with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That was for sneaking into my room."

"When did-" I started.

"I pan all this? Last night, before I went back to bed."

"But how? Sam had it all planned."

"Yeah, except for the part that I kind of wake up in the middle of the night. I saw my new panties early this morning before Sam got up and before you got here."

Dean stepped up to me and dragged his finger down my cream-covered cheek. He licked his finger clean before saying,  
"Such a waste of good pie."

I honestly thought that was the end of my humiliation as I made my way to the sink.

"Oh and Cas, thanks for the navy blue thong you gave me." Dean had called over his shoulder. "Did not know you were that kind of angel."

I groaned and cursed Sam for his choice in women's undergarments.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if my writing seems more atrocious than normal, but I don't feel like editing this right now. Maybe when this is all done :) Don't forget to check out my friend's fics please.


End file.
